The present invention is directed to an enhanced precooked egg product and a process for forming precooked egg products namely egg patties for future heating within a microwave, convection oven or griddle for consumption as a portion of a food article. The precooked egg patties are primarily used as an ingredient within a food product such as a breakfast sandwich to be heated and consumed by an individual.
In the past, egg patties for use in consumable food articles have been formed by the filling of a mold with a liquid egg mixture and cooking the liquid egg within the mold. Alternatively, a liquid egg mixture may be pumped onto a flat cooking belt for cooking within an oven. Egg patties produced according to the above identified methods unfortunately have the appearance of commercial processing. These egg patties generally are extremely dense and have the appearance of a cheese product. Egg patties formed through the use of a mold and/or cooking through use of a flat cooking belt frequently were difficult to distinguish from the cheese portion of a breakfast sandwich. A need therefor exists to eliminate the dense commercial processing appearance for egg patties formed within a mold or upon a flat cooking belt as cooked within an oven. A need also exists to form an egg patty product which is more appealing in appearance for use within a breakfast sandwich susceptible to microwave heating for consumption by an individual. Further, a need exists to distinguish by observation the egg patty product from the cheese product within a food article such as a breakfast sandwich to enhance the appearance of the food article for consumption.
The present process relates to the formation of precooked egg patties for future heating within a microwave oven for consumption as a portion of a food article. The process involves the initial step of acquisition of liquid whole eggs, liquid egg whites and/or liquid egg yolks mixed with leavening ingredients (a mix of an acid and a base) to create an egg patty with improved texture and appearance for use within a breakfast sandwich following initial cooking. The following ingredients may be added to further improve the product including, but not limited to, non-fat dry milk, modified food starch, gums, and emulsifiers. The process in summary involves adding to liquid eggs leavening ingredients or agents, mixing, and then cooking of the mixed eggs and leavening ingredients prior to the dissipation of the leavening ingredients to form an egg patty having improved appearance and a light and airy texture resembling scrambled eggs.
A principle advantage of the present invention is to create an egg product for a breakfast sandwich having improved texture.
Another principle advantage of the present invention is to create an egg product for a breakfast sandwich having a homemade look for the egg product.
Still another principle advantage of the present invention is to create an egg product for use within a breakfast sandwich which may be formed through the use of commercially available equipment.
Still another principle advantage of the present invention is to create an egg patty with a light and airy texture resembling scrambled eggs.
Still another principle advantage of the present invention is to create an egg patty having an increased height dimension as compared to egg patties of similar weight manufactured pursuant to traditional manufacturing processes.
Still another principle advantage of the present invention is to create the appearance of more egg in a breakfast sandwich without increasing the total weight of the product.
Still another principle advantage of the invention is to create an egg patty for a breakfast sandwich having a more appetizing appearance which occurs through the use of whole eggs, egg whites, whole eggs mixed with milk, whole eggs and egg whites mixed with milk and/or any other combination of the use of whole eggs, egg whites, and/egg yolks.
Still another principle advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved egg product of relatively simple and inexpensive ingredients and processing which fulfills the intended purpose of providing a more appealing appearance for an egg patty without the fear of damage to the egg product and/egg processing equipment and/or illness to individuals.
A feature of the present invention is to combine leavening technology with egg product processing techniques to provide an enhanced egg product for a breakfast sandwich having improved texture and a homemade look.
Another feature of the present invention is the addition of acids and soda to an egg product to release gas during a desired stage of cooking and processing to provide a more desirable appearing egg patty.
Still another feature of the present invention is the addition of non-fat dry milk to an egg product to provide a more desirable appearing egg patty.
Still another feature of the present invention is the addition of modified food starch to an egg product to provide a more desirable appearing egg product.
Still another feature of the present invention is the addition of gums and/or emulsifiers (dairy blend) to provide a more desirable appearing egg patty.
Still another feature of the present invention is the use of FDA approved ingredients for formulation of a consumable egg patty.
Still another feature of the present invention is the use of standard egg processing and egg cooking equipment to form egg patties for use within breakfast sandwiches.
Still another feature of the present invention is the use of additives in a variety of ranges of ingredients to improve the appearance and appeal of an egg patty for use within a breakfast sandwich.
Still another feature of the present invention is the use of dicalcium phosphate dihydrate in the range of 0.5% to 10% to improve the appearance and appeal of an egg patty for use within a breakfast sandwich.
Still another feature of the present invention is the use of sodium bicarbonate in a range of 0.15% to 5% to improve the appearance and appeal of an egg product for use within a breakfast sandwich.
Still another feature of the present invention is the use of gums and/emulsifiers (dairy blend) in a range of 0.1% to 15% to improve the appearance and appeal of an egg product for use within a breakfast sandwich.